Untouched
by HotPatootie
Summary: I just killed my first monster. A monster that probably had a family; children that where waiting for her to get home from work. What had I just done? I killed an innocent human. Oh god...   A  Teenchester fic.
1. Droplets

**Untouched**

_Hey! After reading like... Thousands of teenchester fanfics, I have finally got the courage to start writing my own. Now, I haven't thought of an actually storyline for this yet, It just kind of popped into my head while i was supposed to be doing homework one night. But here it is, if you like it, at least leave a review, to help me out for the next chapter. Have an idea for what the storyline, TELL ME! I would really appreciate it. Writer's block! D;_

_John: (He's just old kay?)_

_Dean: 19_

_Sammy: 15_

_

* * *

_

"Help Me." I looked down at the unfortunate being, lying sprawled on the floor, her hair matted and tangled. She weakly lifted her blood-ridden hand, and turned it towards me, quivering slightly. "Please. Help me." I couldn't dare look at her any longer. Salty tears had started to fall freely from my now closed eyes, before cascading down my cheeks. It was too late, she'd been bitten. I couldn't help her. My only choice now was... to kill her. I quickly wiped the tears away with the back of my palm. _Dad can't see my like this. Not when I look so weak; so vulnerable. _I still could never see why Dean was always so interested and fascinated with what we do. We where hunters; no, that was an understatement; we where killers. We killed supernatural monsters for a living. _'It was our job'_, as Dad said. _'There's nothing wrong about it, we save people.' _

I watched her chest rise and fall every moment, her breathing unstable. Her bloodshot eyes finally met mine. My fingers tightened around the handle of the gun, before positioning it towards her. I couldn't blame Dean or Dad for any of this; I knew I had to finish the job. Even if I didn't want to, I had to; because it wasn't my neighbour's job, or my teacher's; it was mine, and mine alone. My wet eyes rested on her trembling body, before pushing down the trigger. I closed my eyes a second later, not wanting to see the bullet penetrating her skull. I already knew how loud a gunshot was, and that soon enough that Dean and Dad would find their way here. I waited in utter silence, in the complete, bloody mess.

"_Sammy?" _

There was nothing wrong with what we did. I knew Dad was right, we did save people. We helped them; even if they didn't realise it, we helped them, more times than they could imagine. Dean _loved_ the job. I remember the exact night like the back of my hand, when he'd just come back from his first actual kill with Dad; his face and clothes drenched in blood. The one thing that did surprise me though was Dad's face; his hollow, tired eyes wrinkling tightly as his mouth curved in a large shaped 'U'. _'He's never smiled at me like that.' I thought dully. _ He was proud of Dean, and I hated it.

"_Sam?" _

I never wanted Dad or Dean to be disappointed in me but what if I didn't want to be a hunter like they did. What if I wanted to have a _'Normal apple pie'_ life as Dean always said? Maybe I did want to go to college and make a living. I want to be safe. I want Dean and Dad to be safe. I couldn't choose between either one; they where my family; my blood, skin and bones. But then there was my life. What I want to do for the rest of my life. I can't hunt and move around the country with Dean and Dad forever. I had to move on; sooner _or_ later.

"_Dammit Sammy!" _

I looked down at my bloody hands, and quickly wiped them on my dirty, worn out jeans. For a long moment, I stood still in the dark. My knees were shaking, almost trembling with excitement. I couldn't wait to see the surprise on Dad's face. I had finally done it, finished the job. There was no gut-retching feeling in my stomach. No butterflies or anything that made me nervous or un-comfortable. I just killed my first monster. _A monster that probably had a family, children that where waiting for her to get home from work. What had I just done? _I killed an innocent human. _Oh god..._

I suddenly felt the bile that was stored in my stomach rise up my throat and fallout from my lips onto the damp ground. Leaning over the still body, I ungracefully fell on my knees and let out a dry sob. _I killed that lady. And for a minute, I enjoyed it. _I looked down at the mess and cringed at the sight of the orange chunks. _What had I eaten that was orange? Oh well... _ I slowly nudged away from the mess below me and cradled my head between my arms; before curling myself up into a tight ball.

"Sammy! I found him Dad, Oh Christ... Sammy." I nearly couldn't believe it. How long had it actually been since I shot the woman? Had Dean already made it here? Somehow, I didn't think so. But I couldn't be sure. I squinted open my eyes, and looked up towards the ceiling, only to find a pair of very familiar green eyes. I sighed in relief. _Dean. He was here; with me, like he promised._

His cold hand brushed against my burning forehead, as I lifted my aching body and turned it towards him. My eyes started watering again and I cocked my head to the left, not making any eye contact.

"D-Dean... "I couldn't bring myself to say anymore. _I'm sorry._

"Shhh Sammy, Don't talk. We'll be home soon, I promise." _Home? _I really wanted to punch Dean in the stomach right now. _We didn't have a home. _Carefully, Dean picked me up and pushed himself off the dirty ground. I didn't have the strength to complain to Dean to put me down.

"It'll be alright tiger." I heard Dad's voice.

That's when everything went black.

_Okay. Wow, finally finished the chapter. I hope it sounded good. Reviews would be much appreciated. _

_-Libby. _


	2. Tainted

_[Wow! I must say, I added this story only... two weeks ago. But I'm so surprised, how the hell has my story gotten 5 reviews, been added to favorites, and story alerts? THAT'S SOOO GREAT! For me anyway. I am completely speechless. Thank you so much for the reviews; anonymous, Kiba, Jacqui2801pippa, crazybookworm95; and BreezyFlow; You are the people who made my day. And also everyone else who added my story on favorites, and Story Alerts. You guys are all great. And also to my mum's fiancé Billy, who bought me a toffee apple today, which I just finished. Now I'm just here to say something to you all again. I am seriously getting writer's block on this story, and if any of you have suggestions or ideas for the story. Please, tell me. I won't bite...much. ;D Oh and guess what. MUMSIES GETTING ME A KITTEN...Hopefully. She was drunk when they were talking about it. But i reminded her once again today. :-D ]_

_John: He's just old._

_Dean: 19_

_Sammy: 15_

_A deafening crack was heard from meters away. She was here; I could feel it; she was hiding from me. I could almost see the outline of her body, as my vision got more detailed and defined. Swiftly snatching a lighter from my pocket, I aimlessly clicked it for a few seconds until a small flame erupted. I could see everything clearly now; the room was completely empty, and the walls where a musty grey. The stink of the room itched through my nostrils; it was the stench of rotting dead. Then I found her; cowering over in the corner. Large bruises could be seen on her lanky figure, and blood spread on the ground from her swollen bare feet. Sweat dripped from her shallows cheeks onto her dirt ridden rags. I felt sympathy towards her. Comfort; that was what she needed; just someone to talk to her and tell her it would all be alright. But even I knew it was wrong to convey with the supposed enemy. I took another glance towards her; this time, I had to finish her. She wasn't allowed to stay alive; innocent people lives would be in jeopardy, if I left her breathing. 'Suck it up Sammy.' As Dad would say. 'These monsters don't deserve to live.' Fidgeting with what I was holding in my hand; my eyes lowered as I stared at the __Smith & Wesson Model 4006 gun. My long fingers tightened around the thick grip, and biting my lower lip angrily, I lifted the gun and turned it to the distraught girl. Her bloodshot eyes landed on the gun, and she let out a desperate scream; her fingers bloody and mangled from clawing the rock solid ground lifted into the air, as she held them there trying to cover her body. _

_I pitied her now; as I found an entrance to her chest and aimed the gun towards it. My__ trembling finger pulled down on the trigger forcefully in slow motion, and I saw as her face distorted. Her delicate features had wrinkled and her blood splattered on the cement wall, and rolled down, as her last attempt to beg differed into the unbearable silence. Her hands which had been in the air moments ago, signalling her distress, suddenly fell beside her lifeless body. She was dead; and I had killed her. With barely enough strength to hold myself up, I let my legs give out and collapsed in defeat. A sickening taste burned through my throat, as I coughed up the leftover bile that was stored in my system. I could still hear her pained cries; begging me to stop, and to spare her life. _

"_Help me." She cried; as I curled myself into a tight ball, and covered my ears with the palms of my hands. I rested my aching body on the hard ground; it sure wasn't as comfy as the leather seats of the impala, or a random motel bed, but right now; anything would do._

"_Please. Help me." This time I could feel her; trembling against me. My body shook, as the salty tears that had been rolling down the rim of my nose, fell onto my quivering lips. I let out a dry sob tightening my grip around my curled legs. _

"_Stop, Please." My arm felt wet, and I glanced down to see myself lying in a pool of blood; her blood. I jumped onto my feet, before steadying myself. My vision spun from the sudden movement and my heart hammered in my chest. I looked back down at my body; the blood had already stained my shirt. _

_I tried to scream, but no sound came from my mouth. I screamed for Dean, and Dad, but it was the same thing; muteness. Clamping my hands on my neck, I gave it a slight squeeze; hoping, praying that a small sound would come out. It felt as though I was suffocating; drowning in the deep pits of the sea. There was nothing I could do to stop it. My world was being taken over by a bright light._

I woke up in a sweat. The bed I lay on felt hard, and the sheets stuck to my sweat glistened chest. For a moment, I lay still on the bed, my nightmare playing through my head. _It wasn't real. It was just a dream. _Using the palms of my hands, I quickly rubbed the crust from my tired eyes, and adjusted my eyesight to the blinding light. I was back in the motel room that Dad had rented only afew days ago. As a pair of familiar voices came from the other room, I hungrily tore the sheets off me and hoisted myself into a sitting position. _Wait...Are they yelling? _I swung my legs over the side of the bed and cringed slightly as the bed squeaked under me. As my feet touched the cold floorboards I inched closer towards the door and pressed my ear against the wood; carefully eavesdropping on their argument.

"_Fucking hell; you can't leave Dad. We just got Sam back and now you're just going to take off again? Sam needs you, and...I need you." _I smirked to myself; it was probably the first time I had ever heard Dean wanting Dad to stay home for a hunt, so why was he caring now? I pressed my earlobe more firmly against the wood, waiting for dad's response.

"_I'm just doing my job Dean, if i stay here, innocent lives will be lost." _I found myself frowning at dad's choice of words; Dean wasn't going to take this very lightly.

"_Innocent lives? I don't fucking care about those innocent lives, Dad. The only innocent life we should be preoccupied with right now is Sammy." _I winced at Dean's tone; now wishing that he wouldn't be so god damn angry with dad. It was just going to make everything worse.

"_Dean, this could maybe the lead to the demon that killed Mary." _Holding a breath in, I bent down on my knees and looked through the keyhole; hoping that I could at least see one of their faces. I saw nothing.

"_Aren't you even listening to me Dad? Sam killed a bloody monster, and all that's on your mind is this freaking demon that killed mum. She's gone Dad!" _Standing up straight, my hand hovered towards the handle of the door; I waited for dad's reply. My heart skipped a beat, just as I heard a slam against the wall.

"_Don't talk about your mother that way. Don't you ever talk about her that way! Understand?" _I couldn't believe the fury in dad's voice. I'd never heard him that angry, ever.

"_I'm s-sorry sir."Dean whispered lowly. _I was on the verge of tears; my eyes where watering, but I blinked them away. Why didn't Dean just let Dad go?

"_I'm going out for a drink."_I heard the door slam, and then, there was nothing.

"_Fuck."_ Dean cursed loudly; I heard his footsteps across from the room. The creaks on the wood where becoming louder each step he took. _Shit, he's coming here_. Without a second thought, I quickly bounded onto the bed, and wrapped myself in the sheets. Rubbing my eyes as the door opened, I let out a fake yawn and lifted myself weakly from the bed. I hoped that Dean wouldn't notice anything out of order.

"Dean?" I swallowed a large amount of saliva, and shut my mouth into a thin line; as Dean made his way over to my bedside. Even though of what I just heard a smirk was plastered on his face before placing his calloused hand on my head and giving it a slight shake.

"Finally awake now, Sleeping Beauty?" Looking up at Dean's radiant green eyes, I gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded my head unenthusiastically. It was oblivious to Dean of what I had just dreamt of, and heard; but I wasn't going to burden him with my foolish troubles.

"I guess, are you alright?" I already knew the answer, but I couldn't help but ask him. _He's going to lie to me as always. _

Dean's smile suddenly widened, as he forced me into a headlock; and rubbed his bony knuckles against my already messed hair roughly. "What are you talking about Samantha? Of course I'm alright; I am your big brother after all."

"S-Stop it Dean!" I let out an angry breath letting my nails dig into Dean's bare skin as I desperately clawed at his arm.

"Sorry Sam, I can't hear you." Quickly shoving Dean off when I found the chance, I lifted myself from the motel bed, and let out a large sigh. "I heard you and Dad fighting." A weight was lifted from my chest suddenly.

"Oh..." Dean's shoulders slumped down in defeat. We both stood there in silence for a couple of moments. I could hear Dean's breath hitching; and looked up towards him. He lifted his hand and ran it through his hand slowly; he didn't have anything else to say, so I said.

"It's alright you know. Dad's just trying to do the right thing." Dean nodded numbly. I wasn't sure if he was listening to me or not.

"Yeah; leaving us as always; that's totally good parenting skills." Dean chuckled sarcastically at his joke. Smiling at him, I lowered my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"Sam, are you alrigh-"Dean started. "I'm fine Dean." I said in monotone.

Though there was one thing I was completely sure about. I wasn't fine. Not today, and not in a million years. I would probably never be the same person I used to be. This wasn't just a phase I would forget about soon; this would be remembered through many years of my life. I was dirty; and tainted. All I could manage to do now was to keep smiling, and hope that Dean wouldn't notice anything. _I'm sorry Dean._

"_Soon Sammy, Soon, I will have you and everything you hold dear; isn't that right John?" Grinning darkly, Azazel glanced over to the middle of the room where John Winchester sat, strapped up tightly to an old chair. Letting out a grunt of pain, John cocked his head over to where Azazel stood and gave him a glare. Azazel chuckled, his yellow eyes shining in the dark room, then walking over to the door, turned back around to John and smirked._

"_I'll be back soon Johnny-boy, and with your eldest." Not looking back, Azazel marched through the frame of the doorway, and slammed the door shut. _

_[Well that was it. The second chapter of Untouched, I hope you guys liked it; or not. Either one is good for me. Reviews would be much appreciated, since with reviews my love for all of you grows and my love for the story becomes greater! Or something; yadda yadda! Yeah; just read and review, favourite, anything! ]_


End file.
